The Hurting Love
by Oh Chinki
Summary: Author nggak bisa bikin summary Pair Taoris, Rate T
1. Chapter 1

Title : The Hurting Love

Disclaimer : Semua pemeran yang ada didalam cerita ini bukan punya author, tapi ceritanya murri punya author

Rate : T

Warning : Yaoi, BxB, Typo dimana-mana

Selamat membaca ^^

Seorang namja dengan mata seperti panda menatap kosong pada dinding putih pucat sebuah ruangan yang menjadi tempat ia tertidur malam tadi. Fikirannya melayang tak kala ia berbaring diatas ranjang dengan bed cover yang acak-acakkan.

'beginikah akhirnya?' batin namja itu miris

Ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menggerakkan badannya walaupun sesenti, karena ia tahu gerakan sedikit apapun akan membangunkan namja yang tidur disampingnya. Namja itu melingkarkan tangan tanpa cacatnya pada pinggang namja bermata panda itu. Sesekali namja bermata panda bernama Tao itu menatap kekasihnya yang tertidur lelap. Air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya tak kala ia mencoba menerka apa yang akan terjadi padanya hari ini dan selanjutnya. Namja itu mengerjapkan matanya cepat guna menghilangkan air mata yang menggenang dipelupuk matanya, saat kekasihnya menggeliat pelan pertanda ia akan bangun. Ia sungguh tak ingin kekasihnya menyaksikan ekspresinya saat itu.

"baby" ucap pemuda itu mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang kekasih

"ne gege, ada apa?" jawab Tao tersenyum

"tidak ada apa-apa. I love you"

"Nado gege"

Tao bangkit dari dari ranjangnya, memungut pakaiannya yang tercecer akibat 'aktifitas' mereka tadi malam dan lantas memakainya. Ia menatap kekasihnya yang pada saat itu juga tengah menatapnya. Ia tersenyum lebar dan berjalan ke ranjang tempat dimana Kris berbaring.

"gege, ayo bangun. Bukannya pagi ini gege ada meeting?" tanyanya

"gege malas Tao. Gege Cuma mau disini bersama my baby panda" ucap Kris dan menarik Tao ke pelukannya

Tao tersenyum melihat tingkah kekanakan kekasihnya yang 6 tahun lebih tua darinya.

"baby, kenapa ini dipakai" Kris menunjuk-nunjuk kemeja putih yang Tao kenakan

"kalau tidak pakai ini, terus Tao pakai apa gege" Tanya Tao polos

"tidak usah pakai apa-apa,"

"ughh gege mesum" Pipi Tao merona mendengar ucapan kekasihnya

"kalau kamu merona begitu, gege mau makan kamu" Ucapan Kris diakhiri dengan ciuman pemuda itu pada bibir kissable milik Tao.

Awalnya ciuman itu lembut penuh kasih sayang tapi lama kelamaan berubah menjadi lumatan. Kris menjilat pelan bibir bawah Tao, Tao yang mengerti apa yang diinginkan Kris membuka mulutnya dan tanpa fikir panjang Kris memasukkan lidahnya dalam rongga mulut Tao, Lidah Kris mulai mengabsen seluruh gigi Tao dan setelahnya bergelut dengan lidah Tao. Tangan Krispun tak tinggal diam, tangan itu kini mulai masuk kedalam kemeja Tao dan mengelus perut Tao yang menghasilkan desahan tertahan dari mulut sang namja panda.

Kegiatan mereka terhenti karena getaran dari ponsel Kris. Kris meraih benda itu dengan tatapan kesal sedangkan Tao hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah sang kekasih. Tao merapikan pakaiannya dan berjalan keluar kamar bermaksud untuk membuatkan sarapan untuk sang kekasih.

Setelah lama berkutat dnegan masakannya akhirnya masakannya selesai juga. Tao menatanya diatas meja. Dan tersenyum puas saat ia merasa semuanya sudah sempurna. Selanjutnya namja itu hendak berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk memanggil Kris, tapi namja jangkung itu sudah lebih dahulu membuka pintu kamar dan berjalan kearahnya. Sang namja Jangkung tampak kesusahan dengan dasinya, karena konsentrasinya terpecah sebab disaat yang bersamaan ia juga sedang membalas telephone.

"iya, iya lay. Sekarang aku berangkat" "hmmm" "ne, ne dan berhentilah bicara seperti itu karena aku tidak akan terlambat" "ne, nado"

Tao memandang Kris dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, biasanya Tao akan meraih dasi Kris dan memasangnya secara perlahan pada leher Kris, tapi sekarang ia hanya terdiam menatap kekasihnya yang sedang berbicara dengan seseornag yag bernama Lay. Tangan Tao terkepal keras, ia lalu menatap Kris dengan berbagai ekspresi pada wajahnya, sedangkan Kris masih bergulat dengan dasi dan telephone genggamnya. Tao berbalik, namja itu itak ingin melihat kekasihnya itu.

"Tao, gege berangkat ya" namja berambut pirang itu berkata setelah ia mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan seseorang yang bernama Lay itu.

Sama sekali tak ada kecupan di keninganyakah? Biasanya Kris takkan pernah melupakan hal itu, tapi kini?

Tao sama sekali tak menjawab, ia hanya berkutat dengan pekerjaannya. Kris sama sekali tak menyuentuh masakan yang ia buat hanya karena panggilan dari Lay. Begitukah? Apakah ia tak lebih penting dari Lay?

Saat Tao mendengar pintu tertutup, saat ittu pula pertahanan Tao hancur. Ia terduduk dilantai marmer yang dingin. Air mata jatuh perlahan-lahan, ia merasa lelah dalam hubungannya bersama Kris. Ia yang selalu dinomor duakan, bahkan mungkin bagi Kris pekerjaannya bersama Lay lebih penting dari dirinya yang merupakan seorang kekasih namja berambut pirang itu. Entah apa yang ia lakukan dengan namja bernama Lay itu, Tao tak ingin tahu. Karena ia tahu seandainya ia mengetahui apa pekerjaan itu hanya akan menambah luka dihatinya. Tao sudah lelah bersikap seolah-olah ia baik-baik saja didepan Kris padahal ia tidak baik-baik saja. Kris tak pernah mengetahui isi hatinya yang sebenarnya,

Kris menghentikanmobil disebuah apartemeb mewah milik seseorang yang menelponenya tadi pagi. Ia menghela nafas berat sebelum ia memasuki apartemen itu. Fikirannya melayang pada namja bermata panda yang ia tinggalkan di apartemennya. Ia mengetuk pintu apartemen Lay pelan, beberapa kali ia melakukan hal itu. Sampai suatu sahutan dari dalam apartemen menghentikan tindakannya.

Tak selang beberapa waktu seorang namja membukakan pintu dan menghambur dalam pelukannya. Namja bernama Lay itu memeluk Kris dengan posesif. Awalnya Kris terdiam sama sekali tidak membalas pelukan namja itu tapi akhirnya ia meletakkan tangannya di punggung namja yang lebih pendek darinya itu, pertanda bahwa ia membalas pelukannnya.

Kris melepas pelukan itu perlahan, ia menata dua mata bening milik lay. Lay tersenyum lembut pada namja pirang itu, sedangkan Kris hanya termenung.

"Kris sudah sarapan?" Tanya Lay, sontak saja ucapan Lay membuat Kris tercekat.

Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan begitu saja bahwa Tao sudah membuat sarapan untuknya dan dia sama sekali tak menyentuhnya?

"Kris?"

"ehem, aku belum sarapan"

"untunglah, karena aku sudah membuatkan saran untukmu. Kalau Kris sudah makan, mungkin makanan ini hanya akan terbuang percuma"

Lagi-lagi ucapan Lay menampar Kris. Lalu bagaimana dengan masakan yang Tao buat? Akankah terbuang sia-sia?

Lay menarik tangan Kris menuju meja makan. Kris dan Lay duduk bersebrangan

"selamat makan" ucar Lay

Kris menatap makanan yang sudah berada dipiringnya denagan nanar. Ia meraih sendok dan mulai menyuap makanan tersebut kedalam mulutnya. Bayangan Tao memakan sarapan sendirian menghampiri fikirannya. Kris menelan pahit makanan itu. Mereka menghabiskan sarapan itu dalam diam.

"Kris setelah ini langsung ke kantor?"

"iya, Kau mau pergi kekantor denganku Lay?" Tanya Kris

"tentu saja" jawab Lay disertai senyumnya

Lay menggandeng tangan Kris. Mereka merupakan gambaran dari pasangan yang serasi. Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata memperhatikan mereka sejak pasangan itu keluar dari apartemen Lay. Pemilik sepasang mata itu menatap geram pada dua namja itu.

**Apartemen Kris**

Telah satu jam berlalu sejak Kris meninggalkan apartemennya, dan Tao masih bertahan pada posisinya. Air matanya tak kunjung berhenti. Kini matanya telah berubah warna menjadi merah, tapi namja itu tampaknya tak peduli.

Ia hanya dapat berharap bahwa dengan menangis ia dapat mengurangi sedikit saja luka yang ada dihatinya, terlalu cengeng memang tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan selain menangis?

Ponsel Tao bordering, pertanda ada panggilan masuk. Tao meraih ponselnya yang berada tak jauh darinya. Ia menatap ponsel tersebut. Dari nomor tak dikenal. Siapa ini? Tao segera menjawa panggilan tersebut

"halo, apakah ini Tao?" Tanya seseorang

"ya, saya sendiri. Ada apa?"

"syukurlah, apa kamu mengenal Kris?"

"ya tentu saja. Anda siapanya Kris?"

"saya Eommanya"

Tao sama sekali tak memberi tanggapan saat ia tahu bahwa eomma Kris yang menelfonnya. Ada apa ini? Hati Tao gelisah, ia tahu bahwa Kris tak pernah memberitahukan hubungan mereka kepada orang lain selain orang terdekat Kris. Dan ia sangat mengetahui bahwa Kris tidak mungkin memberitahukan hubungan mereka kepada orang tuanya. Lantas kenapa eommanya Kris menelfonnya?

"eomma ingin bertemu dan berbicara denganmu. Ini mengenai Kris" ucap wanita itu

Saat itu firasat tak enak menampar hatinya. Ia tahu kalau setelah pembicaraan ini akan ada sesuatu yang akan menambah luka hatinya. Tapi ia tak tahu apa itu. Ia hanya bisa menerka-nerka. Apakah eomma Kris akan melarangnya berhubungan dengan anak semata wayangnya

**TBC**

Huft…

Ini ff pertama author, ckckck kayanya gagal ya -,-.

Saya gak tahu dapet keberanian darimana untum mem post ff ini. Tapi akhirnya di post juga. Apakah baiknya ff ini dilanjutkan atau dihapus saja?

Ditunggu Reviewnya ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Title : The Hurting Love

Disclaimer : Semua pemeran yang ada didalam cerita ini bukan punya author, tapi ceritanya murri punya author

Rate : T

Warning : Yaoi, BxB, Typo dimana-mana

Selamat membaca ^^

"mengenai Kris?" Tanya Tao

"ya,bisakah kita bertemu Di Happy Café pukul 10, banyak hal yang mau eomma bicarakan"

"tentu saja"

"baiklah, sampai jumpa disana Tao"

Hati Tao semakin gelisah, ia menatap jam dinding biru yang ada diruangan itu 08.00 am. Masih ada dua jam lagi menjelang pertemuannya dengan eomma sang kekasih. Tao bangkit dari marmer putih yang sudah sejam lebih ia duduki. Perlahan, namja itu melangkah berat menuju kamarnya. Ia meraih kenop pintu jati itu dan membukanya. Mata pandanya menyapu ruangan itu, pandangannya tertumbuk pada ranjang dengan bedcover yang masih acak-acakkan.

Air mata kembali menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Padahal baru tadi malam mereka bercinta dan tadi pagi Kris sudah melupakan keberadaannya, padahal baru tadi malam mereka mengucakan kata cinta, dan sekarang hanya kesendirian yang menemaninya.

'sudahlah' batin Tao, bukannya ia mencintai Kris lantas kenapa ia bertingkah begini. Bukankah Tao sendiri menyadari bahwa hubungan mereka tidak akan mudah, akan selalu banyak rintangan. Kris, namja kaya yang merupakan penerus satu-satunya dari perusahaan ayahnya. Sedangkan ia? Ia hanya namja 16 tahun yang tidak mempunyai orangtua. Tao tahu, ia menyadari bahwa ia tak sebanding dengan Kris tapi satu hal yang ia pahami bahwa ia, Huang Zi Tao mencintai Wu Yi Fan.

Tao melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi. Namja bermata panda itu mengguyur tubuh beserta pakaiannya dengan air dingin. Ia tak peduli, sungguh tak peduli apakah setelah ini ia akan terserang demam. Bahkan jika ia mati setelah ini ia tak peduli. Kris adalah satu-satunya alas an mengapa ia masih berkelana di dunia ini.

Fikiran Tao melayang saat pemuda bernama Lay itu terlintas di benaknya. Ia tahu siapa Lay itu. Kris pernah menyebut nama pemuda itu beberapa kali tapi Kris mengatakan bahwa namja hanya rekan sesama pebisnisnya. Tapi Tao sekarang yakin bahwa hubungannya sudah melibihi 'rekan' sesama pebisnis. Tao sudah menyadari adanya perubahan pada Kris beberapa hari ini, tapi ia sama sekali tak menyangka semuanya ada hubungannya dengan namja bernama Lay.

Selang beberapa menit, Tao menyudahi acara mandinya. Ia segera berpakaian, cukup lama ia berkutat dengan urusan berpakaian. Pakaian mana yang menurutnya pantas untuk bertemu dengan eomma sang kekasih. Akhirnya pilihan Tao jatuh pada kemeja berwarna donker dengan dalaman kaos berwarna putih dan jeans berwarna hitam. Tao merapikan rambut hitam legam miliknya. Ia memperhatikan matanya.'tidak terlalu merah' batinnya.

Ia meraih ponselnya dan melangkah keluar dari apartemen milik Kris. Ia melirik kearah pergelangan tangannya 09.15 am. Terlalu cepat memang untuk menghadiri pertemuan yang berlangsung empat puluh lima menit lagi. Tapi Tao ingin melepaskan lelahnya sejenak dengan berkeliling kota yang ia tempati ini.

Pukul 09.45 am Tao sudah berada di café, tempat ia berjanji akan bertemu dengan eomma Kris. Ia memperhatikan café itu dengan seksama. Café itu sederhana dengan furniture kayunya, cukup nyaman dan elegan. Itulah pendapat Tao mengenai tempat itu. Ia memang baru pertama kali berkunjung ke café tersebut.

09.55 am pemuda bermata panda itu mengarahkan matanya pada pintu café saat ada pegunjung yang masuk kedalam café, ingin mengetahui seperti apa eomma Kris.

10.00 am, seorang wanita denga pakaian putih elegannya memasuki Happy café. Semua mata memandang kearah sang wanita. Banyak Tanya menghampiri kepala mereka. Kenapa istri seorang pengusaha datang ke café ini? Dan untuk apa? Itulah salah satu pertanyaan yang muncul di benak mereka. Sednagkan wanita yang diamati hanya menyebarkan senyum lembutnya.

Wanita itu duduk dihadapan Tao, dan tersenyum kearah namja bermata panda. Tao membalas senyum itu dengan senyum kikuk. Ia sedikit risih dengan senyum yang terpatri di wajah eomma sang kekasih. Tapi tidak mungkin ia menunjukkan wajah tak sukanya di hadapan eomma Kris.

"em, jadi kau yang bernama Tao?"Tanya eomma Kris

"ya, nyonya" jawab Tao singkat

"ada hal penting mengenai Kris yang akan aku sampaikan" nada suara eomma Kris yang semula riang berubah menjadi serius, membuat Tao menelan ludah pahit

"aku tahu, kau dan Kris tinggal diaparteman yang sama dan aku tahu siapa dirimu dan asal usul keluargamu. Semuanya aku tahu" ujar wanita itu.

"aku ke sini hanya ingin memintamu untuk melakukan satu hal, untuk Kris dan masa depannya" ucapan eomma Kris menghantam hati Tao. Untuk masa depan Kris? Jangan-jangan eommanya Kris mengetahui hubungannya dan Kris serta ingin memintanya untuk meninggalkan Kris. Bagaimana ini? Tao menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia cemas.

"Kris" panggil Lay

"ya, ada apa?" Kris menghadapkan wajahnya kearah Lay

"apa kau mencintaiku?' Tanya namja yang membuat Kris membeku sesaat

"tentu, kenapa?"

"tidak apa-apa, hanya saja terkadang aku ragu dengan hubungan kita. Aku Cuma merasa kalau aku hanyalah satu-satunya pihak yang mencintai dalam hubungan ini"

"…"

"aku sangat mencintaimu Kris, dan aku harap kau juga merasakan hal yang sama terhadapku. Walaupun hubungan kita ini awalnya Cuma karena…"

"sudahlah Lay, aku tahu itu" Kris memotong ucapan Lay

"aku tak ingin tersakiti Kris, hanya itu" ucap Lay. Lay menghadapkan wajahnya keluar jendala.

"aku tak akan menyakitimu" ucap Kris 'setidaknya aku mencoba' lanjut namja itu dalam hati.

Setelahnya Kris menatap lurus kearah jalanan berusaha menghiraukan gejolak aneh dihatinya, sedangkan Lay kembali menatap kearah jendela. Merenung, entah tentang apa.

"Lay, kita sudah di kantormu"

"aku tahu Kris, sampai jumpa nanti" Lay mencoba tersenyum terhadap Kris, walau Kris tahu kalau senyum itu hanyalah senyum palsu.

Lay hendak keluar dari mobil milik Kris, tapi secara tiba-tiba tangan Kris meraih tangannya dan membuatnya menghentikan tindakannya yang ingin keluar dari mobil hitam metalik itu. Lay menatap Kris dnegan penuh pertanyaan. Sedangkan Kris menggeleng pelan dan mendaratkan ciuman di bibir Lay. Lay membulatkan matanya pertanda ia terkejut dnegan tindakan tiba-tiba Kris.

"Kris" ucap Lay setelah Kris melepaskan ciuman singkat mereka

"selamat bekerja Lay, anggap itu ucapan selamat padi dariku"ujar Kris dengan senyumannya

Lay hanya mengangguk dan keluar dari mobil milik Kris. Ia menatap mobil Kris sampai mobil itu hilang dari pandangan matanya. Namja itu tak bisa menyembunyikan raut bahagia pada wajahnya. Ia tersenyum pada setiap orang yang ia temui sampai menuju ruangannya.

"Kris" lay mengucapkan nama orang yang ia cintai dengan pipi merona.

Ia cukup terkejut dengan tindakan Kris yang menciumnya dnegan tiba-tiba, karena selama ini Kris tidak pernah berbuat seolah ia mencintai lay, ia hanya menjadi pihak pasif dalam hubungan mereka dan kini Kris menciumnya bukankah itu merepakan sebuah kemajuan dalam hubungan mereka. Lay tertawa kecil saat merasakan sensasi bibir Kris pada bibirnya, ia menyentuh bibirnya dna setelah itu tersenyum.

Lay bertemu Kris beberapa bulan yang lalu, mereka bertemu karena adanya kerja sama antara perusahaan Lay dan Kris. Saat itu Lay terpana melihat ketanpanan namja itu. Ia merasa bahwa ia jaatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada Kris. Pertemuan mereka semakin sering terjadi karena banyaknya metting yang harus mereka hadiri bersama membuatnya lebih mengetahui tentang namja jangkung itu. Tanpa ia sadari ia sudah memiliki perasaan yang dalam terhadap sosok itu, entah kenapa semua yang ada dalam di Kris mempesona baginya. Ia selalu tersenyum saat menatap Kris.

Namun selang beberapa minggu sejak pertemuan awal mereka, ia menemukan kenyataan bahwa Kris sudah memiliki seseorang yang ia cintai. Kenyataan itu menghancurkan hatinya, tapi tidak melunturkan cintanya terhadap Kris.

Sampai suatu kejadian membuatnya terikat dengan Kris. Kejadian yang membuatnya menjadi kekasih Kris, ia bahagia karena adanya kejadian itu tapi disaat yang bersamaan ia juga merasakan kesedihan yang mendalam. Bukankah Kris sudah memiliki kekasih? Dan ia adalah kekasih kedua yang Kris miliki, entah Kris mencintainya, entah tidak. Tapi yang sedikit mengobati hatinya, setidaknya Kris menjadi miliknya walaupun Kris tidak mencintainya.

Lay tahu, bahwa Kris sangat mencintai kekasihnya. Dan fakta itu menyayat-nyayat hatinya

**Happy Café**

"apa?" suara Tao tercekat mendengar permintaan eomma Kris

"ya, eomma menita kamu melakukan hal itu untuk Kris" ucap wanita itu

"tapi…"

"eomma mohon, eomma tahu kamu akan melakukannya untuk Kris kan. Bukankah kamu menyayangi Kris?"

"ya, baiklah saya akan melakukannya"

"terimakasih Tao"

"ya"

Tao sama sekali tidak mendengarkan pamitan eomma Kris setelah ia mendengar permintaan yang wanita itu ajukan terhadapnya. Fikirannya hanya tertuju pada satu orang, Kris.

Tao memiliki banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ia tanyakan pada kekasihnya itu. Kenapa Kris tega membohonginya? Harusnya pemuda itu membicarakan hal itu padanya, bukan menyembunyikannya seperti ini. Hal ini membuat semuanya terlihat seperti Kris menghianatinya. Apakah Kris akan meninggalkannya setelah ini?

Tao menghela nafas berat, berusaha meredam emosi yang membuncah didadanya. Ia sangat terpukul mengetahui kenyataan yang sebenarnya tentang Kris dan lay. Tao tahu bahwa setelah ini hubungannya dengan Kris tidak akan pernah sama lagi seperti dulu.

"Tao" seseorang menepuk pundaknya pelan

Tao dengan segera membuka mata pandanya dan menatap namja yang sekarang berada dihadapannya. Ia dengan segera menghambur dalam pelakan namja tersebut

"Suho" panggil Tao miris

"ne, ini aku" jawab namja yang dipanggil suho tersebut

"aku merindukanmu" ucap Tao meneggelamkan kepalanya di dada namja tersebut. Tanpa suho sadari Tao menitikkan ait mata.

"aku juga Tao, aku sangat merindukanmu"

**TBC**

**KissKris : **Terima kasih atas reviewnya ^^

planningnya sih emang Taoris, tapi akhirnya author sendiri belum tahu endingnya gimana. apakah masih Taoris apa tidak

**Hinata andi mikami : **Terima kasih atas reviewnya ^^

yah telat, makanannya udah author habisin

ada apa ya? masih rahasia loh hehehe

** .9 : **Terima kasih atas reviewnya ^^

ya, ini kelanjutannya. jangan lupa reviewnya lagi ya

**Dianaanisti1 : **Terima kasih atas reviewnya ^^

ayo dorong Kris ke jurang, eh nggak jadi ding ntar tao nangis darah lagi

**Vickykezia23 **: Terima kasih atas reviewnya ^^

ni udah ada chapter 2nya

Lagi-lagi belum diketahui apa yang dibicarakan oleh eomma Kris kepada Tao. Author masih merahasiakannya hihihi.

Ada pemain baru di cerita ini. Siapakah Suho? Adakah yang pengen tahu siapa dia dalam kehidupan Tao? Apakah kehadiran namja tersebut akan menambah rumit persoalam yang sebenarnya sudah rumit ini?

Keep or delete?

Reviewnya di tunggu ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Semua pemeran yang ada didalam cerita ini milik mereka sendiri, tapi ceritanya murni punya author**

**Warning : Ide pasaran, yaoi**

**Yang nggak suka yaoi silahkan klik tanda X yang ad dipojok kana atas**

**KrisTao, KrAy, dll**

**Selamat membaca reader-nim**

"aku juga Tao, aku sangat merindukanmu" ucap Suho seraya menepuk pelan kepala Tao saat ia menyadari bahwa namja yang sangat ia rindukan itu menangis dalam pelukannya.

Selang beberapa menit mereka melepaskan kehangatan diantara mereka. Suho menatap mata Tao dalam, tangannya menghapus butiran air mata yang ada pada pipi Tao. Tao tersenyum seraya menatap hyungnya itu.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini Tao?"

"ah.. hanya bertemu seseorang" Tao tak bisa menyembunyikan nada sedih pada ucapannya

"siapa yang kau temui? Dan kenapa nadamu begitu sedih?"

"aku hanya menemui seseorang. Tidak apa-apa hyung" Tao menundukkan kepalanya berusaha agar ekspresinya tak terlihat oleh Suho

"baiklah Tao, aku takkan memaksamu untuk menceritakan apa yang terjadi padamu kalau kau tidak siap. Tapi jika kau ingin bercerita aku akan selalu ada untuk mu" Suho mengelus kepala Tao dan tersenyum

"terimakasih, hmm hyung kenapa kau ada disini?" Tao membuka percakapan baru.

"aku disini bekerja"

"bekerja dimana?"

"aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu tapi akan lebih baik kalau kita duduk dulu"

"kau benar hyung"

OhchinkiOhChinkiOhChinki

Kris menghempaskan tubuhnya pada kursi kerjanya. Kepalanya sakit sekali, dan firasat buruk datang menghantuinya. Ia tahu sesuatu yang tidak ia inginkan akan terjadi. Tapi sesuatu yang tidak ia inginkan itu apa?

Dddrrrtttt

Kris meraih ponsel yang berada dalam sakunya. Sebuah pesan dari nomor tak dikenal. Kris mengerinyitkan dahinya dan firasat tak enak itu semakin terasa. Kris langsung membuka pesan itu dan isi dari pesan tersebut sukses menjawab firasat tak enak yang ia rasakan sedari tadi.

Pesan tersebut berisi dua buah foto.

Foto pertama, potret ia ketika mencium Lay tadi pagi di mobilnya. Kris menelan ludahnya pahit, bagaimana bisa seperti ini? Bagaimana kalau Tao melihat foto seperti ini? Ia yakin kekasihnya itu akan salah sangka terhadapnya.

Foto kedua, merupakan potret sang kekasih tengah memeluk namja lain. Hampir saja Kris membanting ponselnya, tapi beruntung Kris tak melakukannya. Namja jangkung itu kembali menatap ponselnya, sebuncah kemarahan menyelimuti hatinya. Ia marah pada sang kekasih, kenapa namja panda itu memeluk namja lain sedangkan ia memiliki kekasih. 'kau bahkan melakukan lebih Kris' hati Kris berkata. 'kau bahkan mencium orang lain sementara kau memiliki seorang kekasih, bukankah kau lebih buruk dari pada namja itu'.

Kris memegang kepalanya saat pusing kembali menyergapnya. Ia kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di kursi direktur miliknya. Namja itu menyesal, ia menyesal kenapa dulunya ia tak menolak permintaan eommanya. Ia menyesal karena telah membohongi sang pujaan hati. Ia menyesal karena telah menyakiti Tao dengan perbuatannya. Ia sangat sangat menyesal. Dan kini ia melihat Tao bersama namja lain, apakah itu balasan untuk orang sepertinya?

Ia sungguh tak bisa menerima kalau Tao memeluk namja lain selain dirinya, ia tak bisa. Ada rasa sesak didadanya saat melihat hal itu. Tapi ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena yang ia lakukan dengan Lay bahkan lebih parah. Ia memukul meja yang ada dihadapannya keras sebagai penyaluran emosinya yang memuncak. Kemudian meraih kunci mobilnya dan keluar dari ruangannya tergesa. Saat ia hendak masuk kedalam mobilnya ponselnya kembali bergetar. Ia meraih benda tersebut dan menatapnya.

OhChinkiOhChinkiOhChinki

Namja bermata panda itu melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Happy café, hatinya sedikit bahagia kerena ia dapat bertemu kembali dengan satu-satunya orang yang dapat ia anggap sebagai keluarganya namun disamping bahagia masih ada bagian dari hatinya yang merasakan kesakitan yang teramat sangat dan yang lebih parahnya lagi rasa kesakitan itu lebih mendominasi dibandingkan rasa bahagianya.

'Kris' batinnya

Hanya dengan mengingat namja itu membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit. Ia tak pernah tahu kesalahan apa yang ia perbuat sehingga sang kekasih tega melakukan hal kejam begitu pada dirinya. Jika namja itu tak bahagia bersamanya, tinggalkan dia jangan tambah penderitaannya begini. Ini sungguh menyakitkan.

Tao menggigit pelan bibirnya, inginnya tak menemui Kris pada saat ini tapi apa mau dikata. Ia harus datang ke apartemen milik Kris karena semua barang-barangnya ada disana. Dia tak mungkin tinggal lagi disana, terlebih dia disana bersama Kris. Ia akan meninggalkan apertemen milik sang kekasi h-secepatnya-.

Tao berjalan cepat menuju apartemen milik Kris, berharap namja itu tak berada disana dan ia bisa dengan segera meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa menatap ornag yang membuatnya tersiksa batin. Tapi setengah hatinya berharap kalau Kris berada disana dan menghentikan niatnya untuk meninggalkan tempat itu dan setelahnya namja pirang itu akan menjelaskan semuanya dan berkata bahwa semuanya hanyalah sebuah kesalahpahaman dan mereka dapat merajut hari-hari indah kembali. Tapi sesuatu yang ia sadari bahwa hidupnya takkan pernah seindah dongeng.

Seorang namja bermata panda berhenti didepan pintu apartemen yang dulunya menjadi tempat berpulang baginya, ia ragu untuk membuka pintu tersebut ditambah lagi dengan suara gaduh yang berasal dari dalam apartemen itu. Namun namja itu menguat hatinya untuk membuka pintu tersebut. Dan sesuai dugaannya didalam apartemen itu ada namja jangkung berambut pirang.

"baby" Kris memanggil namja yang berdiri dipintu masuk apartemennya.

Tanpa jawaban namja itu berlalu menuju satu-satunya kamar yang ada diapartemen itu, ia tak menghiraukan panggilan dari sang kekasih. Sementara sang kekasih mengikutinya dalam diam. Perasaan Kris berkecamuk melihat tingkah yang ditampilkan Tao untuknya, ia merasa tak melakukan kesalahan apapun -kecuali dengan Lay- kepada Tao. Kris tercengang saat Tao membuka lemari mereka dan meraih koper bermotif panda yang sudah lama tak terpakai, setelahnya Tao mengambil pakaiannya satu persatu, melipatnya dan memasukkan pakain itu kedalam koper tersebut.

"Tao, apa yang kau lakukan?" Kris bertanya dengan nada cemas, tapi tak kunjung mendapat balasan dari sang kekasih.

Tao masih setia dengan kegiatan yang ia lakukan, -berusaha untuk- tak merasa terusik oleh ucapan yang dilontarkan Kris. Tao sama sekali tak menatap wajah Kris sedari tadi dan itu menambah kekhawatiran Kris, namja itu tak pernah berbuat begitu sebelumnya, setidaknya selama mereka menjalin suatu hubungan.

"Tao" lagi ucapan Kris tak mendapat jawaban,

"baby, hentikan itu" Kris lagi-lagi berharap kalau ucapan yang keluar dari mulutnya dapat menghentikan tingkah yang dilakukn oleh Tao.

Kris menghela nafas berat, pada akhirnya ia menggapai tangan Tao dan dengan sukses tindakannya itu menghentikan aktifitas yang Tao kerjakan. Tapi namja panda itu tak kunjung menatap matanya.

"Tao tatap aku"

Tao tak melakukan apa yang diminta Kris, malah ia menatap kearah yang bersebrangan dengan tempat dimana Kris berada.

"Tao kau kenapa, baby?"

"aku tak apa" akhirnya sepatah kata keluar dari mulut Tao

"lalu apa artinya semua ini?"

Tao menutup matanya sebentar dan membukanya sedetik kemudian "aku akan pergi dari sini"

Kris tercengang mendengar kata yang terucap dari bibir Tao. Banyak hal yang ingin ia pertanyakan tapi tatapan yang dilontarkan Tao padanya membungkam semua pertanyaan itu.

"kenapa?"

"kau tahu sendiri kenapa Kris" Tao bersesis tajam

"a-aku tak tahu, sungguh"

"kau pembohong Kris, kau membohongiku" amarah yang tadinya tersimpan kini keluar perlahan.

"aku-"

"diam, aku tak ingin mendengar lebih banyak kebohongan dari mulutmu" Tao menutup kasar koper pandanya dan menyeret koper itu keluar dari kamar mereka "jangan pernah menemuiku lagi" lanjutnya

"bagaimana mungkin aku melakukan hal itu?"

"bagaimana? Kau bertanya bagaimana padaku, bukankah kau sendiri sudah memiliki jawabannya"

"aku mencintaimu Tao"

"jangan ucapkan lebih banyak keebohongan dihadapanku Kris"

"kebohongan apa yang aku perbuat? Aku benar mencintaimu"

"aku takkan percaya lagi padamu Kris" Tao berbalik dan melangkah pergi tapi tangan yang memeluk pinggangnya menghentikan langkahnya. Tao ingin menumpahkan air mata yang kini menggenng dipelupuk matanya, tapi ia tak bisa melakukan itu ia tak mau terlihat lemah dihadapan orang yang kini ia benci –walau masih ada rasa cinta untuk namja tersebut-.

"aku benar-benar mencintaimu Tao, aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu. Jangan tinggalkan aku" ucap Kris pelan, Tao mengepalkan tangannya, kalau terus begini ia bisa tak jadi meninggalkan namja itu.

"lepas Kris, lepaskan aku".

"tidak, aku tak bisa"

"lepaskan aku!"

"tidak Tao, aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu"

"hentikan semua kebohonganmu, aku sudah tahu semuanya. Aku membencimu Kris" Tao membalikkan badannya dan menatap Kris yang kini terhenyak karena ucapan Tao.

"seharusnya jika kau tak mencintaiku lagi, kau tinggal bilang kalau hubungan kita berakhir. Atau kalau kau tidak bahagia karena aku berada disampingmu, katakan padaku dan aku akan meninggalkanmu. Kau tak berlu capek-capek berselingkuh dibelakangku Kris. Kau hanya perlu katakan kalau kau tak lagi menyukaiku dan aku akan pergi" Tao berucap dengan diakhiri teriakan di akhir kalimatnya.

"aku masih mencintaimu" hanya kata itu yang mampu Kris ucapkan.

"diam! Jangan berbohong lagi, aku lelah dengan kebohonganmu" Tao menghentakkan tangan Kris yang semula berda di pinggangnya.

"jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian"

"kau tidak akan sendirian disini Kris, bukankah kau sudah memiliki Lay. Kau hanya perlu memintanya kesini dank au tak akan sendirian lagi"

"Lay? Jadi ini semua karena dia"

"benar"

"aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya Tao, ini semua hanya kesalah pahaman"

"tidak ada kesalah pahaman Kris. Ibumu sendiri yang menjelaskan semuanya padaku dan aku pastikan tak ada kebohongan disana"

Tao berjalan cepat meninggalkan Kris yang terdiam dengan ratusan pertanyaan yang berputar dibenaknya. Kini ia menyesal kenapa ia tak memberitahukan segalanya kepada Tao sedari dulu. Dan yang membuatnya semakin menyesal adalah ibunyalah yang memberitahukan segalanya pada namja yang ia cintai dan membuat namja itu meninggalkannya.

TBC

**Jin Ki Tao : ayo ayo tebak apa ikatan mereka. Btw terimakasih reviewnya**

**Arista Estiningt : hhaha terus Taonya dikemanain. Terimakasih reviewnya**

**Guest : iya ini udah ada lanjutannya tapi mian updatenya lama. Terimakasih reviewnya**

**Vickykezia23 : Terimakasih reviewnya, ini udah ada lanjutannya**

**Guest : aduhduh author belum nentuin pair akhirnya, bisa jadi KrisTao, KrAy, SuTao, SuLay, pilih yang mana? Terimakasih reviewnya**

**AfChanSNSH : jeng jeng jeng ini chapter lanjutannya. Terimakasih reviewnya**

**DevilFujoshi : ini udah ada lanjutannya. Terimakasih reviewnya**

**SelcyMorimoto : ini udah lanjut. Terimakasih reviewnya**

**Maudy : ah masih rahasia, tapi udah mulai kelihatankan?. Terimakasih reviewnya**

**Guest : Terimakasih reviewnya**

Reviewnya ditunggu reader-nim

Semakin banyak Review semakin cepet updatenya #ditimpukreader


End file.
